tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Aztec Storm
Power Rangers: Aztec Storm is a fanfiction created by Michelle the Editor running from 2011-2012, set in 2000, and is an "adaptation" of Asutekku Arashi Shukkeger. It was originally an idea of WolfsbaneX, which was given to Michelle the Editor as she completed the original version of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Plot With the escape of Diabolico from the demons' tomb, a band of ancient star demons known as Tzitzimime launch a new attack on Earth. The Aztec gods choose five teenagers to fight them as the next generation of Power Rangers. Characters Rangers Allies *Teotl **Tezcatlipoca **Temazcalteci **Mictlantecutli **Xochiquetzal **Quetzalcoatl **Huitzilopochtli **Mixcoatl **Xipe Totec **Chalchiuhtlicue *Ernie *Neo Zeo *Lightspeed Rescue Villains *Itzpapalotl *Dark Stars Tzitzimime *Mamalhuaztli *Cetlcitlalin *Citlalcolotl *Citlalxonecuilli *Itencualacpoctli *Tecolocualiztl *Cohuatololiztli *Citlalachtli *Ninohueilia *Tamazoli *Cuitlachtli *Tlatlahuic *Huehuecuahuitl *Tlaeltezcatl *Pincatl *Cuacuahue *Conquechcotona *Cuanmiztli *Ceticatepantli *Tlachinolli *Teocuitlatl *Tezozomoc *Izelinan Arsenal Transformation Devices *Encrusted Band ♦♦♦♦♦♦ Weapons *Mirror Band ♦ *Hurricane Cycles ♦♦♦♦♦♦ Zords Legend:◆ pilot Zord, ✶team-piloted Zord *Azteca Megazord✶ **Jaguar Zord◆ **Crocodile Zord◆ **Fox Zord◆ **Eagle Zord◆ **Dove Zord◆ *Sun Ascension Megazord✶◆ **Snake Zord◆ Episodes #Those are Demons, Right? (2 September 2011) #Aztec Storm, Chosen Form! (9 September 2011) #Teenagers! (15 September 2011^) #What's a Zord? (23 September 2011) #Combat Training (30 September 2011) #Why'd It Have to be Snakes? (6 October 2011^) #The 'Human Sacrifice' Thing (13 October 2011^) #How? Who's Quetzalcoatl? (20 October 2011^) #I Love This Job! (28 October 2011) #Sun Ascension Megazord! (3 November 2011^) #Attack at the School (11 November 2011) #Is Your Morpher Broken, Too? (2 December 2011) #Welcome to the Aquabase (9 December 2011) #Wait: I Think I Have a Plan Now (15 December, 2011^) #Yeah! That Was Epic! (22 December 2011^) #You Broke Out of Prison! (29 December 2011^) #Too Complicated (5 January 2012) #Mirror Band (3 February 2012) #Yay, Family Drama (11 February 2012) #Meep (16 February 2012^) #While I Still Have My Powers (24 February 2012) #That Idea of Yours (1 March 2012^) #Well, That's That (8 March 2012^) ^ indicates an episode that was uploaded the night before its "intended airdate." Each episode was meant to come out on a Friday, a few hiatuses and one missed date notwithstanding. Trivia *The morphing call is based off of Ninja Storm's, the first season of Power Rangers that WolfsbaneX saw and understood. *Mamalhuaztli and Citlalcolotl are actual Aztec constellation names—the Fire Drill and Scorpion Star. *The Tezcatlipoca Sword is a maquahuitl, which is an Aztec weapon technically somewhere between a sword and a club, but which is associated with Tezcatlipoca and Jaguar warriors. *Originally, Finneus—Finster after the Z-Wave—was going to mentor the team. This would have been the "rather secret project" he mentioned in New Zeo. Then it briefly switched to Ernie, until WolfsbaneX explained that he'd intended the Aztec gods themselves to be mentors. *Every chapter title is a line of dialogue from the chapter itself. *This team's lack of a Yellow Ranger is not without a quasi-canonical precedent. Sentai series' JAKQ (1977) and Changeman (1985) both had white Rangers instead of yellow. *In Chapter 10's original draft, Itzpapalotl disguised herself as a human and magically marked Quentin and Alexandria so Mixcoatl would hunt them down, based on the way the Aztecs would sacrifice a man and woman to honor this god. *Most of Chapter 12—Itzpapalotl's slug attack and the house raids—originally were the chapters introducing Quentin, but it was decided to save those events for the crossover. *Originally, the four-part crossover included the version of Lightspeed Rescue seen in Pink Lightspeed Ranger's A Shade of Orange, until that author changed her mind, and her characters were reconned out of the crossover. *Tez and Quentin's conversation in Chapter 22 is a draft of an old chapter in which Cipactli, a giant crocodile which used to carry the Earth on its back, was the main antagonist. That was supposed to be the "Tez and Quentin reconcile" chapter, since Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl partnered up to stop that creature in mythology, and it also involved the Vincentia subplot. Tez was briefly eaten and vomited back up again. See Also Asutekku Arashi Shukkeger - the Sentai counterpart to Aztec Storm Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers: Aztec Storm Category:Power Rangers Season